There is a need for a low cost, light weight stereo microscope having a set of oculars wherein a clinician looking into the oculars views comfortably and naturally an object to be magnified or observed. It is desirable that the two lines of sight from the clinician's eyes through the oculars and the microscope to the object to be magnified or observed lie in a common plane. This forms a comfortable situation for the clinician since when the eyes of the clinician are removed from the oculars, the clinician is looking directly at the object to be observed. Also, there is a need in a stereo microscope for an inexpensive light source and camera.